villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Vex
General Vex, also known as Vex the Formless, is the main antagonist of the Ice Chapter of Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was a Formling who couldn't find his animal form and exiled himself but blamed the exile on his people. History Hailing from the Formling Village, Vex was unable to achieve his form and slowly became twisted by his anger and left the village after believing they were mocking him. Finding Zane Years after his self-exile, Vex came across a castle in the mountains where he was captured and bought before Grimfax the king of the Never-Realm. Vex tried to persuade him to let him be his advisor and told him of the threat the Formlings pose. However, Grimfax revealed his knowledge of Vex and saw through his lies. Grimfax did show Vex compassion by trying to give him supplies but Vex refused and left swearing revenge. Vex was forced to scavenge the land to survive and was often attacked by the people or creatures. One day, Vex witnessed portals opening in the sky, spitting out pieces of a machine, a large mech, and lastly Zane along with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Hiding, Vex watched as Zane regained consciousness and called out for help but was given no aid. Intrigued by the nindroid, Vex stalked him through his travel of the Never-Realm and was amazed by his power when he fought a giant eagle. Vex followed Zane to a cave, where he overheard him preparing to perform a full diagnostic on the mech to repair it. As Zane proceeded to reboot the mech by plugging himself to the mainframe, Vex seized the moment and attempted to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and use it to destroy Zane but was unable to use it, as he lacked power and realized only Zane could use it. Having overheard the consequences of unplugging the mainframe, he removed it from Zane, erasing his memory in the process. When Zane awoke, he questioned who Vex was and where he was. Taking advantage of this, Vex manipulated Zane into thinking he was his advisor and that Zane is the Ice Emperor who was overthrown. Vex handed Zane the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and persuaded him to take what is "rightfully his". Returning to the castle with Zane, he overthrew Grimfax by overpowering the soldiers and corrupting them into Blizzard Samurai. With the tables turned, Vex told Grimfax that Zane is the Ice Emperor and gave him the option of submitting or perishing. The former ruler surrendered allowing Zane to take his throne. Zane took up new armor a helmet, as he took his place on the throne. Now christened the Ice Emperor, Zane sent an eternal winter across the land while Vex took his place as his advisor. Getting Revenge With Zane now in power, Vex became his top general and close confidante while they subjugated the realm. Vex returned to his former village, during the choosing of Akita and her brother Kataru. His return shocked everyone while he brought up his past, causing the people to slowly become disgusted with him. After getting over his anger, Vex gave them the option of submitting as a way of atoning for mocking him because he discovered an elemental power that was stronger than their shapeshifting. The village elder refused and Vex promise to return with a powerful force. Vex acted on his word and returned with Zane at his side, having his offer refused Zane sent his dragon Boreal that froze everyone leaving only one survivor Akita. Vex and Zane left with Akita's brother Kataru as a prize of the vile act. Vex often offered Kataru a place in his army but was rejected by the latter. Enslaving the Never-Realm Now the Formlings gone, nobody was left in their way of conquest of the realm. For decades, Vex and Zane would enslave the realm with their army of Blizzard Samurai. One day, Vex looked through his Ice Crystal caught sight of the ninja and overheard their plans to rescue Zane. Knowing that this would most likely restore Zanes memories , Vex decided to eliminated them before they could be a threat. Meeting his master he told them of how strangers have come to their world and suggested he attack, as they might overthrow him. Ice Emperor ordered him to mobilize the blizzard samurai and punish the strangers. However the general suggested that they be destroyed instead along with their allies . He suggesting was real receptive in the Emperor permitted it. Vex then sent Grimfax in the Legion after the ninja. Very soon Grimfax and his remaining soldiers returned. Vex questioned why their numbers were low and if they destroyed the enemy. Grimfax stated that he destroyed their fire but Vex showed it still remained. The general told his master to punish Grimm fax and watched as the latter frozen midway before decided to give him a reprieve. Vex reminded him of how Lloyd is approaching but the ice emperor stated he will send his ice dragon boreal to deal with the villagers and he will have another fate ready for Lloyd. Vex accepted this order and was present when his master some in the ice dragon. Sometime later, Vex saw Boreal had to feed it Lloyd but told the dragon to spare him and bring him before their master. Boreal complied with Vex finding the unconscious Lloyd who woke up to discover Zane was the Ice Emperor and was horrified. Vex watched as Lloyd attempted to get to resign by reminding him of all tales of their ventures Defeat Vex attempted to destroy Lloyd, while mocking his failure. However, Vex used the word protect, unintentionally restoring Zane’s memory and the latter impeded him. Shocked to see Zane back to his normal self, Vex was knocked away and watched Zane destroyed his scepter restoring around back to its original state and freeing all those who are frozen. Enraged, Vex tried to kill Zane put the latter was angry at being manipulated and froze him in place. Gallery Vex defeated.png|General Vex's defeat Trivia *He is similar to another Ninjago villain named Harumi, as both encourage their masters to embrace their villainy and commit vile acts to show strength. *Of all the Ninja, he detests Lloyd the most because of him trying to get Zane to remember who he is. Navigation Category:Delusional Category:Lego Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Samurai Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Fallen Heroes